MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) power transistors or MOS power devices which are commonly employed in automotive and industrial electronics, are usually optimized in accordance for the applications for which they are employed. For example, they should have a low on-state resistance (Ron·A) when being switched on. Further, there are applications, in which the power transistors are employed as protective elements. When being employed as protective elements, the ability of dissipating power should be increased.
Attempts are being made in order to further improve the characteristics of a power transistor in order to optimize its performance in various applications.